Alcohol cue reactivity research has been used to characterize alcohol dependent individuals' responses to alcohol stimuli. Results have shown that these individuals demonstrate greater cognitive interference and physiological responses to alcohol cues as compared to non-alcohol cues. Alcohol use disordered adolescents have also shown this pattern of alcohol reactivity. Cue reactivity tasks have shown predictive utility in discriminating relapsers from non-relapsers among those treated for alcohol dependence. However, most available cue reactivity paradigms have not been adequately validated. A specific aim of this proposal is to create and validate an alcohol cue reactivity task. The long-term objectives of this proposal are to provide a validated alcohol cue reactivity task that can be used by other researchers, and characterize the effect that cue reactivity might have on alcohol use initiation among youth at risk for developing alcohol dependence. The specific aims of this proposal will be achieved through the use of a database with affective and perceptual ratings on 120 alcohol and non-alcohol beverage pictures, collected by the applicant as part of a minority supplement award. Adolescent participants will be recruited for validating and refining the task. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]